


Flirting Under the Sea

by SassySnowSock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Flirting, Other, Post-it Note Art, Tentacles, gentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: I hope you enjoy these tentacles.
Relationships: Octopus/Shy Fish
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Flirting Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alana/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy these tentacles.

**Author's Note:**

> (hums) Under the sea!


End file.
